The present invention is based on a clamping device for toolless clamping of a saw blade with a clamping shank for a hand machine tool, in particular a hand-guided power reciprocating saw.
A known clamping device of this kind has a support plate for supporting the clamping shank of a jigsaw blade embodied in the form of a single-cam shank, which support plate is snugly inserted into the electric motor-driven lifting rod of the hand-guided power reciprocating saw. The support plate is provided with a number of cams whose placement is adapted to the contour of the single-cam shank so that after the insertion of the single-cam shank, the cam device secures the saw blade against shifting axially on the support plate. Opposite from the support plate, there is a leaf spring whose free end is bent into a hook shape that engages the lower end of the support plate and a likewise bent grip part extending away from it for opening and closing the clamping device. A slot-shaped opening in the bent end permits the lower end of the support plate to pass through when the leaf spring with the bent catch is slid onto the back side of the support plate between the bent end and the grip part. In order to clamp a saw blade, after the grip is grasped, the leaf spring is lifted away from the support plate, the single-cam shank is inserted into the cam device between the leaf spring and the support plate and then the leaf spring is clamped against the back side of the support plate by means of its bent catch. This clamps the single-cam shank to the support plate and prevents a movement lateral to the stroke direction so that it cannot come out of the cam device.